


Summer Symphony

by Aislin_HU



Series: Loveless oneshots [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Abusive Parent, Age Difference, Canonical Child Abuse, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Themes, Hopeful Ending, M/M, canon typical triggers and warnings apply, everything that's fucked up about canon is fucked up here, in that order, mentally ill parent, sensual kissing, things are sweet and then go dark, unhealthy relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Egy élvezetesen eltöltött nyári nap a vidámparkban vajon elég ahhoz, hogy Ritsuka (ha csak rövid időre is, de) megfeledkezhessen az életét besötétítő árnyakról? Soubi bízik benne – és bár a bizalom önmagában sokszor nem tűnik elégnek, azért mégsem szabad felhagyni vele.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Loveless oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603240
Kudos: 3





	Summer Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2011 áprilisában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Apró utalás a manga 86. fejezetére (annyiban, hogy Youji és Natsuo abban iratkoznak be Ritsuka iskolájába/osztályába), és szintén halvány visszautalás a Betrayers' Curse c. fanfictionömre – ettől függetlenül az előbbiek ismerete nélkül is olvasható a történet.
> 
> A fic 2012-ben december havi kiemelt történet volt AFS-en.

A nap hétágra sütött a ragyogóan kék égbolton, meleg fényt ontva a vidámpark egész területére, ahol a zsinbongva nyüzsgő tömeg már kora reggeltől ide-oda keringett a színes kavalkádban. Helyenként hatalmas lufiállatok lebegtek a könnyű szélben, ami áradó vattacukorillatot repített körbe a mezőn, beszöktetve azt a kisgyerekek orrába, akik erre hangosan kuncsorogva húzgálni kezdték szüleik ruháját. A hullámvasutak környékén sikolyok zengették meg a levegőt, és még az élőszínpadról érkező zene sem tudta elnyomni az éles zsivalyt.

De egy zsivaly sem tűnt olyan idegesítően hangosnak, mint Youji, Natsuo és Yuiko lelkes sikkantgatásai.

– Áá, nézzétek, nézzétek! – kapta a fejét az egyik óriási gépezet felé Yuiko, ujjával látványosan mutogatva annak irányába. Sokaknak tetszhetett még a hullámvasút, hiszen méteres sor kígyózott a kassza előtt – ám ez, úgy tűnik, nem kedvtelenítette el a lányt. – Üljünk fel rá!

Bár a két ZERO fiú és Yuiko elég nehézkesen kezdték az ismerettségüket, mostanra szemlátomást teljesen egy hullámhosszon futott az agyuk; mindkét srác egyetértőn bólogatni kezdett a javaslatra.

– Szerintetek hányan dobtak már taccsot ezen? – kérdezte vigyorogva Youji, s hátraseperte fehér haját a szeméből. Yuiko undorodva fintorgott, de Natsuo viszonozta társa vigyorát.

– Fogadok, sokan!

Ritsuka volt az egyetlen, aki csöndesen eszegette a korábban vett vattacukrot, miközben korát meghazudtolóan értelmes szemeivel kétkedve pillantott fel a hatalmas hullámvasútra. – Azt hiszem, én ezt inkább kihagyom – mondta lassan. – Csak felfordulna tőle a gyomrom.

Yuiko látványosan elszontyolodott ennek hallatán, és talán rögtön neki is állt volna a fiú nyaggatásának, ha Youji és Natsuo nem rohannak el vállvonogatva a masina felé. – Ahogy gondolod! Majd integess lentről!

– De... én... Ritsuka-kunnal... – hebegte zavartan Yuiko, ide-oda kapkodva pillantását a sötéthajú fiú és a két elrohanó másik között. Végül frusztráltan felmordult. – Aaaah, de...!

Ritsuka a hullámvasút felé bökött a fejével. Lágy mosoly szökött az ajkára miközben szelíd hangon mondta: – Menj csak.

Soubi enyhe érdektelenséggel figyelte ahogy a lány még hosszú percekig vacilál, majdhogynem körmét rágva a kellemetlen helyzet beállta feletti idegességétől, és csak akkor sietett végül a fiúk után, mikor azok már kiállták a sort a kasszáig.

A férfi lepillantott a mellette álló gyerekre, akinek ekkor lehullott arcáról a mosoly, ismét beletépett a világoskékre színezett vattacukorba, majd a kiszakított pamacsot a szájához emelte. Az arca kissé maszatos volt, és az ujjai csillogtak a napfényben a rájuk olvadt cukortól. Soubi azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyogva nézi őt.

– Velük mehettél volna – jegyezte meg, visszafordítva tekintetét a masina felé, amin a többiek már el is foglalták helyüket egy széles, piros-arany színű ülőkében. – Elvégre azért jöttünk ide, hogy szórakozzatok.

– Nem kell mindenre felülnöm ahhoz, hogy jól érezzem magam – felelte gondolkodás nélkül, komolyan Ritsuka, s közben megnyalta az ujjait. – Egyébként tényleg felfordulna tőle a gyomrom. Nagyon édes ez az izé.

– Attól még láthatóan ízlik – görbült ismét felfelé Soubi szája, és a mosoly csak kiszélesedett, mikor Ritsuka enyhén kipirulva megvonta a vállát. Hát igen, ez már a második vattacukorja az elmúlt másfél órában... Pedig mennyire ellenkezett, hogy ez neki nem kell!

Noha Soubi nem egészen így tervezte el ezt a kis kiruccanásukat, azért nem bánta meg, hogy elhozta a gyerekeket. Már javában benne voltak a júliusban, az iskolai tanév rég véget ért, mégsem volt eddig alkalma elmenni valahova Ritsukával. Persze töltöttek együtt időt, sőt ritkábban még kettesben is, de szerette volna kiszakítani a fiút egy kicsit a megszokott hétköznapokból. Különösen, hogy mióta elkezdődött a nyári szünet és Ritsuka az ideje nagy részét otthon töltötte, az anyjánál sajnos többször is elpattant az a bizonyos húr – aminek következtében Soubinak nem egyszer kellett ellátnia szeretett Sacrifice-a sebeit. Ó, mennyire vágyott rá, hogy magához vihesse a gyereket! Tudta jól, hogy az Misaki-san beteg, és éppen annyira gyenge érzelmileg, mint mentálisan, mégsem tudott nem haragudni rá azért, amit a fiával művelt.

Ritsuka mindezt mégis szó nélkül hagyta... de azért látszott rajta, hogy jól esett neki Soubi meghívása a vidámparkba, hiába tagadta ezt hevesen. És biztos, hogy a barátai jelenléte is sokat dobott a hangulatán.

Na igen, Soubi nem épp azt tervezte, hogy a másik három porontyot is magával hozza. Mióta azonban a ZERO srácok is beiratkoztak Ritsuka iskolájába, gyakorlatilag le sem lehetett cuppantani őket a fiúról, egészen mintha hozzánőttek volna... és ez egy idő után már nemcsak Yuikót, de Soubit is végtelenül bosszantani kezdte. Az persze már csak természetes, hogy ezt meglátván az undok kis férgek csak még elhivatottabban másztak rá Ritsukára, közben látványosan grimaszolva és nyelvüket nyújtva Soubi felé. És a legfurcsább, hogy maga Ritsuka még csak nem is zavartatta magát!

Akárhogy is, Natsuo meghallotta, mikor Soubi említette a hétvégi vidámparkot illető ötletét, s mire az egyetemista férfi észbe kapott, már plusz két személlyel kellett számolnia. Az egész megkoronázásaként a bolond kettős elég hülye volt ahhoz, hogy Yuikónak is szóljanak, akivel az iskola utolsó hónapjaira szemlátomást egészen szoros baráti viszonyt alakítottak ki. (Bár nem lehetetlen, hogy csak őt karták idegesíteni ezzel: elvégre ha a lány is velük van, Soubi nem hordhatja le őket úgy, ahogy otthon álltalában tette valahányszor azok túlságosan rámásztak Ritsukára, és plusz pontként szolgálhatott, hogy Yuiko is egyértelműen beleesett a fiúba) Talán még azt a fura srácot – á, igen: Yayoit – is beszervezték volna, ha a srác épp nem nyaral valamerre a széles földgolyón.

Egy szóval Soubi terve, miszerint végre kettesben lehet egy kicsit a fiúval a háza falain túl is, sutba vágódott... de ahogy elnézte Ritsukát, valahogy nem is bánta. A gyerek szemlátomást tényleg jól érezte magát.

– Szeretnél egy lufit? – vigyorgott rá társára, mire az egy kifejezetten csúnya pillantással meredt vissza rá.

– Kösz, nem.

A férfi felnevetett, és megdörzsölgette a fiú kobakját borító kusza sötét tincseket. A macskafülek megrezzentek, majd egy lélegzetvétellel később ellazultak.

Yuikóék körülbelül öt perc múlva szédelegtek vissza hozzájuk. A lány ki volt pirulva és a hasát szorongatta, a fiúk ellenben harsányan hahotázva beszélték meg élményeiket, majd megjegyezték, hogy ide még vissza kell jönniük legalább még egyszer.

A körforgó közelében aztán megint teljesen elemükbe jöttek, és noszogatni kezdték a vattacukrot addigra már elfogyasztott Ritsukát, hogy ő is szálljon fel.

– Nem, tényleg nem szeretnék ilyen gyors micsodára ülni – ismételte meg határozottan Ritsuka, sanda szemekkel pillantva fel a magasban sikoltó tömegre. – Majd keresek valami nyugodtabbat. De ti menjetek csak nyugodtan.

– Ne, akkor inkább keressünk valami olyat, ami Ritsuka-kunnak is megfelel – vetette közbe Yuiko. Szemlátomást zavarta a tény, hogy kiszemeltje kivonja magát a társaságukból. Lehajolva belekarolt a tőle sokkal alacsonyabb fiúba, és a szemközti oldal irányába mutatott. – A sétahajóhoz mit szólsz?

Soubi összevonta szemöldökét a bizalmaskodó mozdulat láttán, de nem szólt semmit. Ritsuka, mintha nem is érzékelte volna Yuiko karját, a csónakok mellett ácsingózó emberek felé nézett. – Hmm, nem hangzik rosszul.

– Hajókázás? – ismételte el hitetlenkedve Youji, s közben Natsuo karjába bokszolt. – Ne már, hogy hajókázni fogunk!

– Az kifejezetten rosszul hangzik! – kontrázott rá a sötétebb hajú ZERO. – Az dedósoknak való!

– Ezt nem feltétlenül jelenteném ki – jegyezte meg ekkor Soubi. Ahhoz képest, hogy ő hívta meg a gyerekeket, nem nagyon hallatta a hangját nap közben, így hát szinte már várt reakció volt, hogy minden szem felé forduljon. – Ha megnézitek, a felszállók többsége tinédzser vagy felnőtt. Nem mellesleg van a hajóútnak egy horrorbarlang része is. De ha nem érdekel titeket, nyugodtan kereshettek addig valami...

A fiúk azonban – nem meglepő módon – rögtön felkapták a fejüket. – Horrorbarlang?! Az már döfi! Naná, hogy megyünk, ugye, Natsuo? – A másik csak bólintott.

Yukio nagyokat sóhajtva csóválta meg a fejét, de végül csak elengedte Ritsukát, majd nyugodt léptekkel megindultak a fizetőstand felé.

A smaragdos fű puhán ropogott a talpuk alatt, s a levegőbe bele-belekapott a a mesterségesen kialakított folyó lágyan görgő hullámainak zaja. A napfénytől csillogó víz a pavilon mögött egy kerek tószerűségben gyűlt össze, ami fölött íves, mogyorószínű hídon lehetett közlekedni. A különböző figurájú kétszemélyes csónakok a pavilon melletti deszkasorhoz kötve sorakoztak; úgy négyméternyi távolságban a tó széles folyóvá nyílt, ahol a csónakázó vendégek eltűntek egy villogva kivilágított alagútban.

Míg Youji lerángatta Ritsukát a deszkasorhoz köveket dobálni a vízbe, Soubi beállt Yuiko és Natsuo mögé, hogy megvegye Sacrifice-a jegyét. Az egyetlen papírfecni láttán Yuiko nagyokat pislogva lesett fel rá.

– Te nem jössz, Soubi-san?

A férfi elmosolyodott, és megigazította a szemüvegét. – Kétszemélyesek a csónakok, engem pedig különben sem vonz a hajókázás. Gondoltam, talán elkíséred Ritsukát? – kérdésként tette fel, noha nem az volt, és szemlátomást Yuiko sem tartotta annak, mert magától értetődően bólogatott. Kipirulva.

Ritsuka csak egy gyors pillantással nyugtázta Soubi távol maradását, majd barátai társaságában a csónakokhoz ment. Az egyetemista ezalatt felsétált az íves hídra, s annak közepén a korlátra támaszkodva figyelte, hogyan száll be társa az egyik lila ponty-formájú hajóba: az szemlátomást zavarba hozta a fiút, de még mindig jobbnak találhatta, mint a megmaradt fehér és rózsaszín hattyúkat.

Az elinduló csónakok lágy hullámokat vetettek a víz felszínén, összezavarva a magasból lenéző férfi tükörképét. Mikor az ibolyaszín szemek lentről még egyszer rávillantak, Soubi mosolyogva integetett a gyereknek, míg el nem nyelte őt az alagút sötétje. Akkor aztán elkomolyodott az arca, s a korlátra visszakönyökölve meredt le maga elé, szórakozottan figyelve a vízen hullámzó képmását.

Nem mintha hazudott volna Yuikónak: tényleg nem nagyon érdekelte a hajókázás. De Ritsukával persze szívesen elment volna. Azon túl, hogy szeretett vele lenni, élvezte, hogy szemmel tarthatja. Most is, szinte marta őt valami belülről amióta a fiút elnyelte a barlang. Nem akart paranoiás lenni, de... ki tudhatja, mi történik vele, amíg Soubi nem figyel rá?

 _Nem,_ korholta magát azon nyomban. _Nem szabadna így hozzáállnom. Azért hoztam el Ritsukát, hogy kicsit lazíthasson, és úgy viselkedhessen, ahogy egy tizenkét évesnek kéne: gyerekként. Ha ő jól érzi magát, akkor nincs okom panaszkodni._

Kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy nincsenek porontyok a közelében, Soubi a hídról lesétálva visszavonult a közelben álló fák rejtekébe rágyújtani. Az egyik széles törzsnek vetette a hátát miközben orrán át kieresztette a kesernyés füstöt. _Kellemes ez a hely_ , gondolta. A sűrű lombok legalább árnyékot adtak a tikkasztóan meleg nap ellen. Nem viselt ugyan mást, csak egy ujjatlan pólót a vászonnadrágja felett, és még a haját is feltűzte, de a forróság még így is kikezdte a testét.

Ezzel szemlátomást a gyerekek sem voltak másként, mert fél órán belül már mindnek piroslott és csillogott az arca. Soubi felvetette, hogy menjenek el enni egy fagyit, és addig legalább ülnek egy kicsit a büfék előtt felállított hatalmas napernyők árnyékában. Egyikük sem ellenkezett.

– A Toronyhoz és a T-Rexhez még mindenképp vissza kell mennünk! – lelkendezett Youji, mikor már a hűs árnyékban eszegették a fagylaltjukat. – És a tükörútvesztőben akkor még nem is voltunk!

– Az hagyján, de dodzsemezni sem – legyintett Natsuo. Mozdulata közben kis híján kiborult a második gombóc a tölcséréből. – Márpedig a vidámparkozás nem az igazi dodzsem nélkül.

Az olasz tekercsfagylaltját majszolgató Yuiko látványosan elhúzta a száját. – Jaj, én azt nem bírom. Olyan durvák ott az emberek!

– Pont az benne a lényeg. De ha nem tetszik, nem jössz! – öltötték ki egyszerre a nyelvüket a fiúk, azzal – mintha csak összebeszéltek volna – Ritsuka két oldalához nyomultak. – Majd megyünk hármasban, igaz?

– A dodzsemek is kétszemélyesek – szólt közbe Soubi anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna a mobiltelefonja képernyőjéről; Kiónak írt szöveges üzenetet.

Youji egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán visszatérő vigyorral rázta meg a vállát. – Sebaj, akkor én leszek Ritsukával Natsuo ellen.

– Hé! – csattant fel a sötétebb hajú ZERO. – Ez nem fair!

– Tényleg nem szép dolog lepattintani a testvéredet egy... – kezdte volna Yuiko, de Natsuo mintha meg sem hallotta volna őt.

 _– Én_ akartam Ritsukával lenni!

– … barátért. – A lány durcásan összecsücsörítette a száját, macskafülei lelapultak, Ritsuka pedig felkuncogott. A hang megmelengette Soubi mellkasát.

– Na, srácok, nem férek el tőletek – mormolta a gyerek, és minthacsak a szavainak akarna hitelt adni, a jégkrém a kezére olvadt. – A csudába!

Soubi átvette saját vaníliafagylaltját a bal kezébe, szó nélkül előhúzott egy papírzsebkendőt, majd Ritsuka szabad kezébe nyomta azt. A két ZERO fiú arrébb ment... úgy néhány centivel, és közben mindketten hasukat fogták a nevetéstől.

– Köszi. – Ritsuka kissé ügyetlenül próbálta egyszerre megszabadítani a kezét a ragacsos anyagtól és közben lenyalni a tovább olvadó részeket a tölcsér széléről. Próbálkozásai mulattatott mosolyt csaltak Soubi arcára. Pár pillanattal később aztán a fiú is rájöhetett, hogy ez így nem fog menni: arcán élénkpiros pipacsok nyíltak, ezúttal nem a melegtől.

– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha megkeresnéd a mosdót – mondta végül Soubi megelégelve társa szenvedését. Még újabb két zsepit nyomott a gyerek kezébe. – Veled menjek?

Ritsuka meglepő nyersséggel válaszolt: – Nem szükséges. Egyedül is odatalálok.

Felállt, és megindult a büfé épületének bejárata felé... ám alig tett néhány lépést, két sikoltozó gyerek száguldott ki az ajtón – vélhetően testvérek, akik épp kergetőztek –, és az egyikük egyenesen Ritsuka lábának rohant. A fiú megbillent, és épp csak meg tudott kapaszkodni a terasz egyik korlátjában, a fagylalt azonban immár végérvényesen kiperdült a kezéből. A nekiszaladó kisgyerek nagyot sikkantva megtorpant, aztán hatalmas szemekkel bámulta földön kettejük között égnek meredő tölcsérre. A fagylaltból lett színes pocsonya elképesztő sebességgel szélesedett az aszfalton.

Az ötévesforma kisfiú pislogás nélkül meredt a tönkrement fagylaltra, majd ijedten Ritsukára kapta a szemeit. Cicafülei egészen lekonyultak. - Na... nagyon sajnálom! Nem akartam... Véletlen volt!

A kislány, aki feltehetően a húga volt, addigra már szintén észrevette, milyen baleset történt, és most hebegve szaladt oda bátyja háta mögé.

– Hé, nyugi, semmi baj – csitította őket Ritsuka, mert a kicsiken már látszott, hogy mindjárt elsírják magukat. – Halljátok? De máskor vigyázzatok, mert megüthettetek volna valakit.

– Ezt a lúzert – dörmögte Youji, felkönyökölve figyelve ahogyan Ritsuka egy szelíd mosollyal elköszön az apróságoktól. Unott hangja talán még meg is tévesztette volna Soubit, ha nem látja a saját szemével, hogyan dörgölik a srácok szinte minden nap a szeme alá a Ritsuka iránti imádatukat. – Most miért engedte el őket ennyivel? Simán kifizethette volna az anyjukkal.

– Na ez az – kontrázott rá Natsuo. – Ennek már a nagy részét úgyis megette, és akkor kapott volna egy újat. Egy ilyen lehetőséget veszni hagyni...! Ricchan túlságosan is vajszívű.

Soubi addigra már felállt az asztal mellől, de a becenév hallatán nem állta meg hogy a válla fölött vissza ne nézzen a kölyökre. Most komolyan... _Ricchan?_ Mégis mikor jutottak el erre a szintre?

Natsuo mintha egyenesen _várta_ volna a reakciját: amint a férfi tekintete felé fordult, élvezkedőn kiöltötte rá a nyelvét.

– Hova mész, Soubi-san? – kérdezte egy nagyot pislantva Youko, de hiába a kérdés, a szemei máris a bejárat mögött eltűnő Ritsuka irányába sandítottak.

Így már fölösleges is lett a válaszadás, a férfi mégis megtette, fejével Sacrifice-a felé biccentve: – Utána. Maradjatok itt.

Könnyed, ruganyos léptekkel ment be az üzletbe, ahol csak pár szót kellett váltani a büféssel, hogy megérdeklődje a toalett hollétét. Még az alagsorba vezető hosszú, dupla lépcsősor elején beérte a gyereket.

Ritsuka nem tűnt elragadtatottnak. – Mondtam, hogy ne gyere.

– Nem, csak annyit mondtál: nem _szükséges_ , hogy jöjjek. – De szerette kiforgatni a fiú szavait! Noha nem szép, hogy Fighter létére ezt teszi, de egyszerűen imádta, amilyen arckifejezéseket Ritsuka ilyenkor kivágott. Azért most békítőn mégis hozzátette: – Egyébként nekem is használnom kell a mosdót.

Ritsuka kétkedőn nézett rá, és valljuk be, meg is volt rá az oka. Soubi mindenesetre rendületlenül mosolygott, míg a fiú meg nem unta a helyzetet. Akkor aztán szó nélkül elindultak lefelé. Kissé poros szagú volt itt a levegő, de egészen tiszta is civilizált környezet fogadta őket. A férfimosdóba lépve Ritsuka nyomban beállt a két oldalt sorakozó krómosan fénylő csapok elé, és kézmosóval alaposan dörzsölgetni kezdte ragacsos mancsait. Soubi a sarokban állt, lazán nekidőlve a falnak, és miközben nyalt egyet a saját olvadó fagyijából, látta, hogy a fiú ibolyaszín szemei a tükörből követik minden mozdulatát.

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy vécézned kell? – kérdezett aztán rá a gyerek mikor (immár tiszta) kezeit a szárító alá dugta.

Soubi megvárta, míg a süvítő zaj elhal, és csak azután válaszolt: – Azt hiszem, elmúlt az inger.

„Milyen meglepő!”, üvöltötték a cinikus szemek, de maga a fiú nem szólt semmit. Illetve szólt, de csak egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet követően, és akkor sem az esetleges bosszankodásának adott hangot. – Menjünk. Várnak a többiek.

Ki tudja, talán pont ez az megjegyzés tehet róla, hogy Soubi hirtelen ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett a magányuk pillanatának meghosszabbítására – ahogy arra is, hogy magához vonja a fiút. És mivel nem épp az a típus volt, aki ne engedne hirtelen szeszélyeinek, nem is habozott a gyanútlan gyerek nyakába borulni.

– Sou... h-hé, Soubi! – dadogta Ritsuka mérgesen, mikor egyik pillanatról a másikra Fightere teljes súlya a vállaira nehezedett. Megpróbálta lelökni ugyan magáról, de Soubi megmakacsolta magát, és a vékony kis test köré font karjaival csak még jobban magához húzta a fiút – közben baljával ügyeskedve, nehogy a ruhájára csöpögtesse a fagylaltot. Érezte a szapora szívverést, a fiú meleg nyakából áradó finom illatot, s ez mindennél jobban megnyugtatta. – Engedj el!

Elég volt egy apró pillantás oldalra, hogy lássa: Ritsukai fülei égővörösre színeződtek. Puha kuncogás szökött ki belőle, a gyerek pedig megrándult, ahogy a Soubi orrából kiszökő levegő egyenesen a válla és nyaka találkozásánál húzódó érzékeny bőrnek csapódott.

– Nem akarlak – duruzsolta a férfi Ritsuka nyakába. Annyira szerett volna így maradni! Így, a ruhán keresztül is érezve Ritsuka meleg hátát a tenyere alatt... – Szörnyű, hogy csak a mosdóban tudok kettesben maradni veled!

– De... – A férfi jól el tudta képzelni, ahogy Sacrifice-a egy pillanatra az ajkába harap. – Nem volt muszáj őket is elhoznod.

Bár efelől Soubinak erősen voltak kétségei – legfőképpen a két ZERO-t illetően –, ezt jobbnak látta inkább nem hangoztatni. Helyette csak annyit mondott nyomatékosan: – _Szeretsz_ velük lenni.

– Én... igen. – A fekete macskafarok lengve megrezdült. – Szeretek. De ha te nem, akkor...

– Ne értsd félre, semmi bajom velük – szögezte le Soubi, végre elemelkedve a fiúról, de csak annyira, hogy kellemes távolságból nézhessen a szemeibe –, és ha te jól érzed magad a társaságukban, annak csak jobban örülök. Mióta nyári szünet van, jószerével állandóan otthon gubbasztasz az édesanyáddal; azt akartam, hogy kicsit elszabadulj onnan és lazíts. De szeretnék kettesben is lenni veled. – Utolsó megszólalásával egyidőben megemelte jobbját, hogy lágyan megcirógathassa a macskafüleket körülölelő puha ében tincseket.

Ritsuka még mélyebben elpirult, ekkor azonban közeledő léptek zaja hallatszott a lépcső felől, mire a fiú egy nagy lépést hátrált Soubitól. Mikor a harmincas férfi belépett a helyiségbe, futólag fejet hajtottak egymásnak, ahogy azt illik, de a gyerek azután valósággal kisprintelt a lépcsőkhöz.

– Nem kell mindentől ennyire zavarba jönni – jegyezte meg Soubi felérve, s tovább ette a fagylaltját.

– Nem is... – kezdte volna tiltakozva a fiú, de egyetlen pillantás a kék szemekbe elég volt, hogy a visszavágása elhaljon. – Tudom – mondta inkább mogorván.

A férfi mosolyogva paskolta meg Ritsuka vállát. Aztán észrevette a büféspult melletti jégkrém tárolót, mire nyomban irányt váltott, az ajtó helyett inkább azt célozva meg. – Gyere, Ritsuka. Milyen jégkrémet szeretnél?

– Tessék? – pislogott a fiú.

– Kapsz egy másikat az elejtett helyett. Tehát? Milyet kérsz?

– Nem kérek semmilyet – húzta össze a szemöldökét Ritsuka, majd határozottan nézett fel az egyetemistára. – Már kaptam egyet.

– Ami tönkrement – pontosított a Soubi. – Ne kéresd magad!

– Nem kéretem. Nem akarom, hogy vegyél egy másikat. Már így is... – Zavart pír futott végig az arcán. – Már így is annyit költöttél rám!

– De én szívesen költök rád.

– De én nem akarom, hogy költs rám! – fakadt ki Ritsuka. A tekintete élesen villant a Soubiéba, macskafülei hegyesen meredtek a magasba, de táncoló farka elárulta a feszélyezettségét.

A férfi felsóhajtott, mert belátta, hogy így nem mennek semmire. De miért kell ilyen nagyra ügyet csinálni egy olyan jelentéktelen kis apróságból, mint egy jégkrém?

Feljebb tolta orrán a szemüvegét, aztán komolyan lenézett a fiúra. – Jól van, nem veszek újat. Akkor megkapod az enyémet.

Ritsuka úgy meredt a felé nyújtott vaniliás gombócra, mintha attól tartana, hogy az megharapja. – De ez a tiéd.

– Már nem kell. Neked adom. – Mivel Ritsuka láthatóan nem akarta elfogadni, Soubi megfogta a fiú egyik csuklóját, és szó szerint a kezébe nyomta a tölcsért. – Persze már nincs belőle annyi, mintha új lenne, de...

– Soubi, ne add nekem, ez a tiéd! – erősködött Ritsuka.

 _Érdekes, ilyenkor persze tud úgy viselkedni, mint egy_ éretlen _tizenkét éves_ , mormolta magában a férfi. De rendben, legyen. Csak másik taktikához kell folyamodnia.Visszavette a fagylaltot, aztán amint kiértek az épületből, a legközelebbi szemeteskosár felé vette az irányt.

Ritsuka gyanakodva követte őt. – Most mit csinálsz?

– Kidobom – felelte magától értetődően a férfi.

– Mi-minek? – hüledezett Ritsuka, és elkapta Soubi csuklóját, mielőtt az a kosárba ejthette volna a fagylaltot. – Ne legyél hülye!

Soubi megvonta a vállát. – Megmondtam: nekem már nem kell. Ha te sem kéred, kidobom.

– De ez... – Ritsuka az ajkára harapott, és a férfi szinte látta, hogyan mozdulnak azok az imádnivaló agykerekek pontosan oda, ahová ő akarja. Ritsuka természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ő egy pillanatig sem habozna beváltani a „fenyegetését”. És lám, nem is kellett pár másodpercnél több időnek eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a fiú mogorván kikapja a tölcsért Soubi kezéből. – _Jól van!_ Elveszem. Most boldog vagy?

– Ó, igen. Nagyon – villantotta rá legszebb mosolyát a gyerekre.

Ritsuka még akkor is durcásan nyalogatta a fagylaltot, mikor visszaértek a többiekhez.

– Hol van Yuiko? – kérdezte Soubi a két sráchoz fordulva, mivel a lánynak színét sem lehetett látni.

– Meglátott a levegőben egy lufit, amint „azonnal-de-muszáj” volt megszereznie, úgyhogy elrohant megkeresni az árusát – darálta Natsuo fel sem pillantva. – Azt mondta, várjuk meg, mindjárt jön.

– Hmm. – Soubi még egyszer körbepillantott, aztán visszaült az asztalhoz Ritsuka mellé. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a fehér hajú ZERO milyen szégyentelen vigyorral vizslatja a társát.

A következő kérdésével aztán Youji bebizonyította, hogy nem is volt véletlen az a vigyor. – Te Ritsuka, az véletlenül nem Soubi fagyija?

A kérdezett felpillantott, és Soubival ellentétben szemlátomást még csak nem is sejtette, hova vezhethet majd ez az ártatlannak tűnő kérdés. – De, az. Miért?

– Úú, most komolyan Soubi fagyiját nyalod? – kapta fel erre a fejét Natsuo is. A nevezett férfinak egyáltalán nem tetszett, ahogy a két srác már csaknem farkas módjára hajolt Ritsuka fölé... mindketten széles vigyorral a képükön. – Amit az előbb még ő eszegetett?

– Ez minimum egy közvetett csók!

– Haha, igen! Meg aktív nyálcsere.

– De még milyen aktív, hisz egy _elnyalt_ fagyiról van szó! Tudod, hogy mondják: egy tölcsérből esznek, mindig összevesznek...

– Azok egy „tányérból” esznek. De a többi az stimmel, hehe.

A fiúk egyre hangosabban kacarásztak. Soubi ugyan nem zavartatta magát, de lepillantott a mellette ülő gyerekre, hogy lássa az ő reakcióját is, és mi tagadás, nem érte váratlanul, amit látott.

Ritsuka az egész szóváltást szótlanul és mozdulatlanul ülte végig, nagyra nyílt szemekkel. Dermedtsége végül már a másik kettőnek is szemet szúrt: Natsuo egészen az fiú arcába hajolt.

– Hahó, Föld hívja Ritsukát! Ritsuka, jelentkezz! – Youji ennek hallatán prüszkölve felnevetett.

Még egy pár pillanat... aztán Ritsuka pislogott egyet... és az arca hihetetlen sebességgel, a másodperc törtrésze alatt gyulladt ki égővörössé. Még Soubi is meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

Natsuo és Youji elhallgattak, mint akinek elvágták a torkát, aztán harsány nevetés közepette vállon veregették a fiút. – Jaj, Ritsuka, úgy nézel ki, mint egy paradicsom!

– Inkább tűzgolyó!

– Ne mondd, hogy eddig nem esett le!

– Hagyjátok már abba! – csattant fel villámló szemekkel Ritsuka, de még Soubi is csak megmosolyogni tudta a gyerek látványát: csoda, hogy nem forrt fel körülötte a levegő. Mintegy védekezve fakadt ki belőle: – Ki akarta dobni, én nem is akartam elfogadni! Különben meg semmi közötök...

És mintha csak egy felsőbbrendű lény rendezte volna így a helyzetet, Yuiko pont ezt a pillantot választotta a visszatérésre. A rózsaszín cicát formázó lufi megszerzése feletti mosolya azon nyomban elpárolgott, amint meglátta a tűzpiros képű Ritsukát.

– Jézusom, Ritsuka-kun, mi történt? Napszúrást kaptál?

A két ZERO elfojtott hangon nevetett tovább, Yuiko értetlenül pislogott a jelenlévőkre, Ritsuka pedig durcás hallgatásba burkolózott. Soubi volt az, aki végül saját mosolyát elnyomva válaszolt a lánynak: – Nem történt semmi. Gyere, ülj, le, aztán nemsokára megyünk tovább.

Natsuo annyira nevetett, hogy könnyek gyűltek a szemében, és alig bírta kipréselni magából a szavakat: – Ihh-igen, csak... Ritsuka előbb... me-megeszi a fa... hhhehe... a fagyiját...

– Na, hagyjátok békén – szólt rájuk végül Soubi, mikor látta, hogy drága Sacrifice-a ujjain elfehérednek a bütykök. Egy kis incselkedés rendben van, de azt nem akarta, hogy Ritsuka haragudjon.

De tény: mikor a fiú ezek után olyan sokáig nem volt hajlandó ismét belenyalni a fagylaltjába, hogy az a tűző napfényben megint a kézfejére olvadt, még Soubi sem bírta visszatartani a mosolygását.

/~|*/*\\*|~\

Ha korábban valaki azt mondja neki, hogy egy szimpla vidámparki kiruccanástól ennyire el fog lazulni, Ritsuka biztosan nem hitt volna az illetőnek.

De most mégis itt volt, mosolyogva véve magához azt a fekete medvés telefondíszt, amit az egyik standnál sikerült elnyernie, és minden problémája – az édesanyja, Seimei, sőt az összes varázspárbaj – egyszerre olyan messzinek tűnt, mintha nem is egészen hozzá tartoztak volna. Minden rosszat, ami az elmúlt hónapok alatt őt érte, sikerült hátraszáműznie valahová az agya legmélyére, s ahogy a nap folyamán bejárták a parkot annak teljes szélességében és hosszában, egyszer sem gondolt vissza rájuk. És hogy nem volt, ami beárnyékolja a tudatát, olyan könnyűnek és gondtalannak érezte magát, amilyennek már jó régen nem.

Biztos, hogy ehhez nagyban hozzájárult a barátai jelenléte is. Ha kettesben marad Soubival, előbb-utóbb felmerültek volna azok a dolgok, amikre most gondolni sem akart, de Yuiko társaságában nem említhettek semmit a harcokról. A lány menedékként szolgált a kegyetlen valóság elől, s bármennyire szégyenletes is, Ritsuka kihasználta ezt a menedéket.

Befűzte a medvés díszt a Soubitól kapott mobil alján lévő lyukakba, majd ujjával finoman megpöccintette a figurát, ami erre vidáman lengeni kezdett a levegőben. Mennyivel normálisabb ez, mint az az óriási plüssállat, amit az előző standnál nyert el! Csaknem fél óráig tartott, míg eltalálta a mozgó űrhajót – hiába ajánlgatta Soubi, hogy segít neki, Ritsuka nem engedte –, de ezek után a standos azzal nyomta a kezébe a plüsst, hogy „a barátnőd biztos örülni fog neki”. A fiú mellett álló Yuiko pipacsszínűre pirosodott és rögtön hebegni kezdett, de Ritsuka ezek után nem adhatta vissza a játékot. Meg hát, Yuiko mégis csak a barátja... sőt, hosszú-hosszú ideje az _első_ igazi barátja, úgyhogy egy mosoly kíséretében nyújtotta át neki a plüssállatot.

Pedig mikor Soubi először felvetette, hogy jöjjenek el ide hétvégén, erősen kételkedett az ötletben. Kiskorában járt persze vidámparkban, sőt nagyon szerette, de az még _azelőtt_ volt... mikor még nem állt feje tetejére a világ. Mikor a bátyja még „élt”, és kedves volt, és ugyanúgy szerette Ritsukát, ahogy a gyerek őt... mikor még nem voltak harcok, nem volt mágia, nem volt árulás. Mikor az anyjuk még nem volt beteg, és mosollyal kísért puszival búcsúzott tőlük, amikor Seimei vidámparkba vitte az öccsét...

– Ritsuka-kun, jössz az óriáshintához?

A kérdezett felkapta a fejét, de kellett pislognia párat, míg be tudta mérni a felé közeledő lányt.

 _Bolond! Nem most kéne ilyeneken merengened!_ , hordta le magát fejben. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Régen ezzel sem foglalkozott volna; nem érdekelte, ki mit gondol róla, ezért nem törődött azzal sem, hogy fenntartsa a „nincs semmi baj” látszatát. De most itt vannak a barátok, akik nagyon fontosak az életében – miattuk már értette, miért rossz érzés az, ha aggodalmat kelt azokban, akiket szeret.

Úgyhogy mosolygott, miközben zsebre dugta a telefonját. – Persze. Menjünk.

Délutánra szerencsére elmúlt az égető forróság, s az égen összegyűlt pamacsos, hasukat mutogató felhők javarészt felfogták a tűző napsugarakat. Az óriáshinta környéken meleg pattogtatott kukorica illat terjengett a levegőben, de az egymás hegyén-hátán sorakozó standoknál persze kalácsokat, és különböző nyalánkságokat is lehetett venni. Yuiko végig a gumicukros kínálatot bámulta míg elhaladtak a pult mellett.

– Soubi hol van? – kérdezte Ritsuka az óriáshinta előtt várakozó fiúktól, mikor körülnézve nyomát sem látta a férfinak.

– Azt mondta, ez nem érdekli, úgyhogy elszív egy szálat, és visszajön – felelte oda sem figyelve Natsuo. – De már megvette a jegyedet, úgyhogy mehetünk.

Ritsuka elhúzta a száját, és még akkor sem lazította el az arcát, mikor már a biztonsági öveket csatolta be maga körül. Nem szerette, mikor Soubi cigarettázott, és ez most legalább annyira zavarta, mint a tény, hogy a férfi nyilvánosan költi rá a pénzét. Persze volt abban igazság, amit mondott, elvégre nélküle Ritsuka nem igazán engedhetné meg magának, hogy vidámparkban szórja a pénzt... az anyjának aligha említhetné a dolgot. Most is úgy tudja, hogy egy barátjánál van.

Talán tovább morfondírozott volna még ezen, de amint a masina elindult, a gondolatai apadni kezdek... két percen belül pedigmár nemhogy gondolkodni, de lélegezni is elfelejtett: a száguldó hinta süvítő tornádóként söpörte ki az aggályokat a fejéből.

Mire magához tért, már imbolygó lábakkal botladozott lefelé a lépcsőn. Délelőtt még idegesítette az egy-egy durvább szerelvény után rátörő szívgyengeség, de a nap folyamán sikerült egészen hozzászoknia. Elvégre meredekebbnél meredekebb masinákra ültek fel, úgyhogy aztán a dodzsem (ahol végül szerencsehúzással a Soubi-Ritsuka, Youji-Natsuo párosítással mentek – bár Ritsuka nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Fightere nem valamilyen csalással érte ezt el) mindezekhez képest kismiskának tűnt.

Az óriáshinta elé érve sikerült egyenesen beleimbolyognia az addigra visszatérő Soubiba.

– Hoppá – kapta el a férfi fél kézzel... a baljával ugyanis Yuiko korábban szerzett lufiját tartotta. - Vigyázz!

– Vigyázok – morogta Ritsuka, aki ugyancsak mérges volt magára, amiért a szíve mintha kihagyott volna egy dobbanást Soubi közelségének érzésére. Az sem segített sokat, hogy a rögtön orrába csapó füstös, dohányos illat minden észérvnek ellentmondva felhevítette a mélyen Soubi felsőjébe fúrt arcát. – Csak a sok keringés...

– Értem, értem – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd elengedte őt, és kiegyenesedve a rózsahajú lányhoz fordult. – Yuiko, a lufid.

Ritsuka zavartan fordult el, s míg igyekezett leküzdeni az érthetetlen pírt, alkalmas ülőhely után nézett. A játszóvár mögött meg is látott egy sor hosszú fapadot, ami nyilván a szülőknek volt kikészítve, de gondolta, most neki is tökéletesen megfelel.

– Nekem muszáj ülnöm egy kicsit – fordult vissza a többiek felé, Soubi tekintetét kerülve. Igazából nem hazudott: tényleg nagyon forgott vele a világ. A padok felé biccentett a fejével. – Ott leszek.

– Jó, már úgy is meg akartam keresni a vécét – kapott az alkalmon Yuiko. – Errefelé lesztek, igaz? - A többiek bólintását követően aztán távozott.

A két ZERO csak egy pillanatra sandított össze, és már siettek is a szemközti lövöldöző-stand felé. – Oké, mi meg odamentünk játszani!

Ritsuka mozdulatlanul, pislogva állt, mikor rájött, hogy az történt, amit most pont nem akart: kettesben maradt Soubival. Felsandított a férfira, akinek viszont a jelek szerint nagyon is tetszett az események ilyetén alakulása: szélesen mosolyogva fordult a gyerek felé. – Akkor menjünk, üljünk le egy kicsit.

A padokhoz sétáltak. Ritsuka azzal igyekezett nyugtatni magát, hogy semmi oka nincs az idegeskedésre – sőt, őszintén szólva nem is értette, mi zavarja. Tudta, hogy biztonságban van Soubival. Szeretett vele lenni. Most is. Csak épp valami mégis elérte, hogy a bordái mögött lapuló lüktető kis szerv tempója felgyorsuljon.

Mikor azonban már hosszú percek óta ültek hátradőlve az egyik padon és az égvilágon semmi egetrengető nem történt, a nyugalom hűvös folyamként mosott végig a fiún. Jó volt csak így egyszerűen a társa mellett lenni, érezni a kissé nekinyomuló testéből áradó meleget és füstillatot, és közben hallgattni a játszóvár mögötti szökőkűt vizének ütemes csobogását. Ritsuka lehunyta a szemeit, elképzelve, hogy milyen jó lenne megmártózni ezen a forró nyári napon a minden bizonnyal hűvös vízben.

Valami halkan pattant az arca előtt, s a pattanást követően végtelenül édes illat töltötte meg az orrát. Meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemeit, csak hogy épp meglásson egy újabb szivárványszínű buborékot szétpukkadni az orra előtt.

Hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy a magasba nézhessen: a játszóvár tetején az egyik kisgyerek ráhajolt a biztonsági korlátra, és miután rávigyorgott a felpillantó Ritsukára, újabb adag színes gömböt csalt a levegőbe a kezében tartott buborékfújóval.

Ritsuka hallotta, hogy mellette Soubi halk mosollyal felhümmög, de ő csak megbabonázva meredt a kék ég alatt szerteröppenő csillogó gömbök tömegére, melyek lágyan lebegve ereszkedtek lefelé a talaj irányába. Kisebb-nagyobb buborékok vették körül a padon ülő két alakot, majd tűntek el pillanatokon belül, nem hagyva mást maguk után, csak az édes szappanillatot. Ritsuka azon kapta magát, hogy az utolsó szivárványgömb pusztulásának láttán úgy rántotta fel ismét a fejét, mintha létszükséglete volna, hogy a kisfiú újabbakat készítsen.

A gyereknek csak úgy táncolt a macskafarka látható izgalmában. – Tetszett, nii-chan? – kiabálta le sipító hangon.

És Ritsuka talán önmagát lepte meg leinkább azzal, hogy felnevetett.

– Igen! Csinálsz még?

A kisfiú rávigyorgott – szemlátomást nem zavarta, hogy több foga is hiányzik a szájából –, majd nagy levegőt véve újabb buborékadagot küldött a lentieknek.

Nem tudná megmondani, mikor érezte meg magán Soubi tekintetét, noha a férfi Ritsuka forduló testhelyzete azt sejtette, hogy már jó ideje figyeli őt. A fiú összevont szemöldökkel kérdezte: – Mi az?

– Semmi – felelte könnyed mosollyal Soubi. Keresztbetett lábain könyökölt, állát a kezével támasztva meg, és volt valami olyan lazaság a testtartásában, ami csaknem megint pironkodásra késztette Ritsukát. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire szereted a buborékokat.

– Hát, én sem.

Ekkor ért oda köréjük a következő buboréktenger. A fiú hátradőlt a padon, felhúzta maga elé a lábait, és mosolyogva nézte, hogyan veszik őt körbe egy gyönyörű pillanatra a színesen fénylő gömbök. Közelebbről azt is legyűgözve figyelte, milyen érdekes mintákat vet a buborékok felszínén tekergő tömény _szín –_ az a gyönyörű, szivárványos szín, ami az aszfalton is látható időnként az olaj miatt.

– Venni fogok neked egy buborékfújót, komolyan – nevette el magát Soubi, és közben lazán átvetette a karját Ritsuka vállai felett.

A fiú még csak meg sem rezzent; mindez olyan természetesnek tűnt. Nem lesett fel Soubira, továbbra is a buborékokban gyönyörködött, de azért puha mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Rendben.

/~|*/*\\*|~\

Végül fél ötkor indultak haza a vidámparkból, és öt körül már ki is rakták Yuikót a házánál. Soubi ezután Ritsukát vitte haza, hiszen a másik két fiú gyakorlatilag beköltözött a férfihoz. Egyáltalán nem sötétedett még, amikor megálltak a ház előtt, de a nap már kissé félrevonult, és érezhetően hűvösebb lett a levegő... főleg a feltámadt lenge szélnek köszönhetően.

Ritsuka kiszállt a kocsiból, és előrelépve megállt a vezetői oldal előtt. Míg ő lehajolt, Soubi lehúzta az ablakot.

A fiú azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudja, hogyan köszönje meg rendesen. De azért próbálkozott: – Köszönöm, hogy elvittél. – Egy rövid kínos hallgatást követően fontosnak érezte hozzátenni: – Jól éreztem magam.

– Akkor örülök. – Soubi rámosolygott, majd kihasználva, hogy ezzel elaltatta a másik gyanakvását, hirtelen kihajolva az ablakon egy futó puszit nyomott Ritsuka ajkaira. A fiú úgy rántotta el a fejét, mintha megégették volna. Ráadásul Soubi, az a dög, nem átallott felnevetni ezen! – Később míg hívlak. Jó éjt, Ritsuka!

A fiú pipacsvörösen szorította a szájára a kezét. Nem a csókkal volt baja, de hogy a srácok szeme láttára...! Ahogy az autó elhajtott, még látta is Natsuo sokat sejtetően vigyorgó fejét a hátsó

üvegablak mögött.

Ritsuka felsóhajtott. Pár pillanatig még kinnt álldogált, aztán mikor úgy ítélte, hogy végre kellően lecsillapodott, végül bement a házba.

A csendből és az elfüggönyözött ablakokból talán már sejtenie kellett volna, hogy valami nincs rendben, de a nap eseményei – főleg ez az utolsó – úgy lekötötték a figyelmét, hogy semmi nem tűnt fel neki.

– Kaa-san, megjöttem! – szólt hangosan miközben levette a cipőjét, majd a szekrény mögötti tárulóhoz fektette őket. A kinti meleghez képest egészen hűvös volt a lakásban; meztelen karjára libabőr ült ki.

Léptei alig vertek zajt ahogy átsétált a nappaliba, de ott aztán megdermedt, s a szíve hirtelen felgyorsuló kalapálása szabályosan bántotta a füleit.

Aoyagi Misaki a fal tövében kuporgott, lábait szorosan felhúzva maga elé, és csendesen sírdogált. Az elsötétített ablak pont a feje fölött volt, így a függöny alól beszűrődő fény ijesztő árnyékokat vetett végtelenül törékenynek tűnő alakjára. A fiú azt is látta, hogy valamit erősen szorongat a kezei között.

Ritsuka érkeztére a nő megemelte a fejét. A csendes sírás azonnal elapadt.

– Kaa-san, megjöttem... – ismételte el habogva Ritsuka mikor a könnyáztatta, ám éles szemek egyenesen az övéibe fúródtak. Volt valami abban az átható tekintetben, ami rettenetesen elbizonytalanította őt.

– Ritsuka...? – Édesanyja hangja vékonyan és reszketőn szállt fel a levegőbe, de pár pillanaton belül a törékenység nyomtalanul elreppent a nőből: arca megkeményedett, teste megfeszülni látszott. – Ritsuka! Hol voltál eddig?

A fiú növekvő riadalommal nézte ahogy anyja feltápászkodik a földről, öklében csaknem összegyűrve a benne szorongatott papírlapot, majd sírástól csillogó szemeit egyenesen neki szegezi. A fülében doboló vérből tudta, hogy a teste már elkezdte felfogni, amit az agya még nem akart: a veszélyt.

– Miért nem jöttél haza? Tudod, mióta várok rád? Miért hagytál ilyen sokáig egyedül? – A nekiszegeződő kérdések úgy csattantak a fiún, akár egy ostor. Misaki közeledni kezdett felé, mire Ritsuka ösztönösen hátrált, míg már a falnak nem vetődött a háta. _Csak nyugodtan... ne ingereld fel... le kell nyugtatni..._

 _–_ Mondtam, hogy átmegyek egy barátomhoz, nem emlékszel? – Legjobb tudása szerint igyekezett teljesen nyugodt hangot megütni, de még az ő fülének is kiérződött a riadt árnyalat. – Sajnálom, hogy egyedül hagytalak, de...

– Hazudsz! – sikoltotta Misaki. A halántékára szorította a kezeit, hosszú haja az arca elé hullt. – Hazudtál nekem, Ritsuka! Tudom, hogy szórakozni mentél, ne tagadd! Megtaláltam a hirdetőlapot a szobádban!

Tehát az volt az a papírdarab, amit gyűrögetett. Ritsuka az ajkára harapott, és magában átkozta Soubit, amiért áthozta azt, átkozta magát, amiért ott felejtette... de a szitkok elhaltak, mikor anyja egyszer csak előtte volt, és remegve ütésre emelte a kezét.

– Régen sosem hazudtál volna nekem – vágta hozzá rekedt, fuldoklós hangon, mielőtt keményen arcon vágta volna.

Ritsuka megtántorodott és a falnak csapódott a feje, de egy szempillantás alatt eliszkolt Misaki elől és a helyiség másik végébe hátrált. Menekülni akart, a lábai üvöltöttek, hogy fusson, de nem akarta így, ilyen állapotban itt hagyni az anyját...

Az asszony a legközelebbi asztalhoz támolygott, hogy rátámaszkodhasson: a rajta álló liliomos váza megbillent a testének súlya alatt. Mikor pedig megszólalt, a hangja távolinak és végtelenül szomorúan tűnt: – Miért kellett ennyire megváltoznod, Ritsuka? Miért nem vagy olyan, mint régen?

A fiú képtelen volt bármit is válaszolni. Ahhoz már hozzászokott, hogy az anyja kiabál vele, de a síró hangú csalódottságát egyszerűen nem tudta hova tenni.

– Kaa-san, én...

– Ne! – A nő ismét sikoltott, aztán mielőtt Ritsuka akár csak egyet is pisloghatott volna, felkapta az asztalon heverő tollakat, és a gyerekhez vágta őket. Ritsuka a földre borult, a fejéhez tartva a kezeit. A tollak a falnak csapódtak mellette, aztán leperegvén szétgurultak előtte a földön. – A régi Ritsukát akarom, aki hallgatott rám, aki nem szökött meg otthonról, aki nem hagyott egyedül, aki kedves volt!!

Nehéz gombóc szorította össze a torkát, kis híján megakadályozva azt is, hogy levegőt vegyen.

Mit csináljon? Mit csináljon? Ki kell jutnia innen, az anyja már egyáltalán nincs magánál... Megpróbált felkecmeregni, de az elsötétített szobában nem vette észre az egyik elgurult tollat, és megcsúszott rajta. Két kézzel érkezett a földre, megtámasztva magát, mozdulata közben azonban a bal válláról a könyökéig csúszott az ujjatlan pólója pántja, felfedve a mögötte rejtőző mintázatot.

Ritsuka az anyjára kapta a fejét, aki pár végtelennek tűnő pillanatig csak pislogás nélkül meredt a fiú mellkasának tetejétől a válla tövéig terjedő élénkszínű figurát... aztán elsötétült a tekintete.

– Látod, ilyenekkel töltötted az időt! Hogy juthatott eszedbe tetoválást készíteni, Ritsuka?! Ezért hagytál itt: hogy te _teletetováltathasd magad_?! Miért változtál meg ennyire, Ritsuka, miért?! A régi Ritsukát akarom!

– Nem, Kaa-san, ez csak fest... – Nem volt alkalma befejezni a vékony hangú védekezést, Misaki ugyanis felkapta az asztalról a vázát, és teljes előrből a fiúhoz vágta.

Ritsuka látta, hogy röpül felé a nehéz tárgy, és a kezeit védekezőn maga elé emelve félreugrott, de ahogy a váza keményen a falnak csattanva szétrobbant azon a helyen, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még a válla volt, az fényes üvegtöredékek az oldalának csapódtak. Felsszisszent, ahogy az éles darabok lehullva felhasították a karját, és az égető vágástól alig érezte meg a rázúduló víztömeget. A liliomok bágyadtan terültek szét a földön, mintha azon nyomban hervadásnak indultak volna, amint kikerültek a vázából.

A fiú rettegve nézett fel az anyjára miközben bal felkarjára szorította a jobb kezét: Misaki szemei olyan hidegen csillogtak, mint a padlón heverő szilánkos üvegtörmelékek.

_Szedd a lábad, menekülj!_

Az ösztön parancsa hasogatva szaggatta végig Ritsuka tudatát. Mintha nem is ő irányítaná, a teste magától felkecmergett a földről, csak hogy utána vissza se pillantva elrohanhasson a szobájába. Az anyja kiabálását mintha csak egy nehéz búra alól hallotta volna.

Magára zárta az ajtót, aztán reszketve hátrált, míg remegő lábai fel nem mondták a szolgálatot: közvetlenül az ágya előtt esett össze. Úgy zihált, mintha kilómétereket futott volna, és a sajgó fájdalom is csak most kezdett áramlani a sebeiből, apró tűkként szurkálva végig a karja teljes hosszát.

 _Soubi._ Ez az egyetlen név visszhangzott a fejében, semmi más. _Szólnom kell Soubinak._

Megtörölte a jobbját a nadrágjában – igyekezett nem észrevenni, milyen vörösre festette az az anyagot –, aztán remegő kézzel előhalászta a telefonját. A sípoló hang csak rövid ideig szólt benne, mégis mintha mind egyszerre dobbant volna a szívével – és amikor végre meghallotta a férfi hangját, az egész bensőjén végigszántott a történtek okozta ijedelem.

– Ritsuka?

– … – Tudta, hogy beszélnie kell, és _akart_ is, de egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni. A gombóc mostanra már teljesen összeszorította a torkát.

Soubi hangján egyértelműen érződött a hirtelen felcsapó aggodalom. – Ritsuka, minden rendben? Történt valami?

– Én... – krákogta nagy nehezen, aztán végül is erőt vett magán, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Kaa-san...

Nem igazán tudta, hogyan fogalmazhatná meg, ami történt, de Figthere szerencsére ennyiből is értett. A hangszíne egyik pillanatról a másikra véresen komollyá vált. – Megint csinált valamit Misaki-san? – A választ meg sem várva folytatta: – Milyen állapotban vagy?

Milyen állapotban? Pocsékban. Az ember azt hinné, már hozzászokott anyja kitöréseihez, de az az igazság, hogy az ilyesmihez egyszerűen _lehetetlen_ hozzászokni. Sok mindent érzett, de ezeket még magában sem tudta világosan megfogalmazni, nemhogy másnak.

Csak egyetlen pillanatig hallgatott. – ... Vérzek.

– Rögtön ott vagyok. Addig jó szorosan kösd be valamilyen anyaggal, hogy elálljon a vérzés. És ne gyere ki a szobádból!

Ritsukának jó pár másodpercig kellett hallgatnia a sípolást, míg ráébredt, hogy Soubi letette a telefont.

Félrerakta a szőnyegen a telefont, aztán bizonytalan lábakon a szekrényéhez sétált, és előhúzta az aljából az ilyen esetekre tartogatott, kötszereket tartalmazó dobozt. Alig tudott gondolni valamire, míg bekötözte a felkarját, és még akkor is fájdalmasan tompának érezte a fejét, mikor már szétterülve feküdt a földön, némán bambulva a feje mellett lévő mobilon csüngő medvés díszre. Remegett – és nem csak az elázott felsője okozta hideg miatt.

Mintha napok teltek volna el azóta, hogy elvált a többiektől. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy ma nevetett, hogy ma jól érezte magát. Keserű érzés itta be magát a mellkasába, az elméjébe, csaknem kiölve onnan minden szép emléket. Miért pont most kellett ennek történnie? Miért kellett egyáltalán megtörténnie? Az anyja is... sokszor megütötte már, a kirohanásai nem szolgáltak meglepetéssel, de üvegtárgyakat még soha, soha nem vágott hozzá.

Lehunyta a szemeit, és csak annyit ismételgetett magában: Soubi mindjárt itt lesz. Soubi mindjárt itt lesz. _Soubi mindjárt itt lesz..._

A mantrának sikerült kissé lecsillapítania az őrülten kalapáló szívverését.

/~|*/*\\*|~\

Soubinak jó párszor kellett kopogtatnia, míg Ritsuka felfigyelt a zajra. Kattant a zár, aztán az ajtó résnyire kinyílt: mögüle egy fekavart, aggodalomról árulkodó ibolyaszín szempár lesett ki, melyen a látogató beazonosítása után szinte kézzelfogható egyértelműséggel mosott végig a megkönnyebbülés.

– Soubi! – suttogta a fiú, és elállt az ajtóból.

A férfi bement, halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a következő pillanatban pedig már erősen szorította magához Ritsukát, mintha többé el sem akarná engedni. A fiú ez egyszer nem ellenkezett, mi több: egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet követően bizonytalanul belekapaszkodott Fightere sötét ingjébe. Soubi érezte a bordák mögött sebesen verdeső kicsi szívet. A gyereken lévő ruha nedves volt, mintha nemrég nyakön öntötték volna vízzel.

– Ez fáj – mormolta aztán Ritsuka a mellkasába, kényelmetlenül fészkelődve az ölelésben.

Soubi nyomban elengedte őt, de nem lépett el mellőle. A két kezébe fogta a fiú arcát, s a tekintete elsötétült, mikor meglátta a duzzanatot a fiú szája mellett. Misako-san ezek szerint megint meg is ütötte. Pillantása aztán lejjebb siklott, és a szobában égő egyetlen lámpa derengő fényénél megpillantotta a gyerek bal felkarján lévő ügyetlen kötést. A fehér anyagon már át is ütött a vér.

Halkan szitkozódott az orra alatt, miközben megfogta a fiú kezét, és maga után húzva őt az ajtóhoz lépett. – Menjünk át a fürdőszobába. Ki kell tisztítani a sebet.

– Nem találkoztál Kaa-sannal, amikor bejöttél? – kérdezte halkan Ritsuka, s Soubi figyelmét nem kerülte el, ahogy aggódva körülnézett, mikor elhagyták a szobáját.

– Nem. El van sötétítve minden, nem láttam senkit. – Finom kattintással kapcsolta fel a fürdőszobai lámpát, aztán a kád széléhez irányította a fiút. – Nem lehetetlen, hogy elment, bár úgy gyanítom, csak bezárkózott a saját szobájába.

– Nagyon kiborította, hogy elmentem – motyogta mély hangon Ritsuka. – Megtalálta a szórólapot, amit hoztál, és abból rájött, hogy nem egy barátomnál voltam, és hogy hazudtam neki... Azt hajtogatta, a régi Ritsuka sosem hazudott volna neki. Még sírt is.

Soubi szótlanul pillantott a szemeit lesütő fiúra, és átkozta magát, amiért itt hagyta azt a fránya szórólapot... noha tudta, hogy nem ez a probléma fő forrása. Nem igaz, hogy Misaki-san miket művel! Ő az egész napot arra szánta, hogy Ritsuka végre elfeledkezhessen kicsit az őt ért rosszakról és lazíthasson, jól érezhesse magát, nevethessen... és mindez sikerült is! Ám most mégis ugyanott vannak, ahonnan elindultak. Sőt, talán hátrébb is.

Leültette a gyereket a kád szélére, aztán mellé térdepelve finoman elkezdte leoldani a karjáról a kötéseket. Kék szemei még jobban elsötétültek, mikor meglátta a bőrt felhasító sötétvörös csíkokat.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, ujjai hegyével óvatosan megérintve a vágásokat. Ritsuka hála istennek nem rezdült meg.

– Nekem dobott egy... öm... – A violás szemek elfordultak, mintha a fiú szégyellné, ami történt.

– Egy mit?

– … vázát. De nem talált el, a falnak csapódott neki, csak a szétrepülő darabjai estek nekem.

Ez egészen úgy hangzott, mintha Ritsuka mentegetni próbálná az anyját. Persze nem elképzelhetetlen, hisz mind a ketten jól tudták, hogy beszámítható állapotában Misaki-san sosem tenne ilyesmit... de ez akkor sem mentség.

Soubi gondosan megvizsgálta a sebeket, miközben a már előkészített ronggyal finoman megtisztogatta a bőrt: a vágások nem tűntek túl mélynek, és szemlátomást üvegszilánk sem maradt bennük. Mindenesetre meg kell tisztítani őket a fertőtlenítés előtt.

– Vedd le a pólódat, aztán megmossuk a karodat – mondta végül felállva. – Szerencsére nem olyan mélyek, hogy varrni kelljen őket, úgyhogy nem szükséges orvoshoz menni. Hoztam fertőtlenítőt és tapaszokat.

– Azok nekem is vannak – felelte a fiú, de közben engedelmesen igyekezett kibújni a felsőjéből. Ez persze fél kézzel nem ment valami könnyen, úgyhogy végül is Soubi segített áthúzni a fején a ruhadarabot.

Befordította Ritsukát, hogy a bal oldala nézzen a kád felé, és így ne pocsolják szét a vizet, aztán a kezébe vette a zuhanycsövet. A kádba eresztette a vizet, míg az melegett, és közben folyamatosan ellenőrizte a kezével a hőmérsékletét. Mikor azonban megemelte volna, Ritsuka hátrébb húzódott.

– Várj, ezzel lemosod azt is, amit festettél!

Érkezése óta most először suhant végig mosoly Soubi arcán, majd a kék szemek a fiú mellkasát és vállát borító pillangó formájú mintára estek. Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy eljöttek volna a vidámparkból, felfedeztek egy testfestő sátrat a körhinta közelében, és Yuiko meg Youji teljesen beleélték magukat, hogy festessenek magukra valamit. Az egyik rajzoló egy fiatal nő volt, akit Soubinak nem telt sok időbe rávennie arra, hogy – természetesen csakis a művészeti egyetemen való tanulására hivatkozva – engedjen át neki némi festéket arra a kis időre, míg maga fest valamit Ritsukára. A gyerek persze ellenkezett, de a fiatal nő lelkesen Soubi elé tolta a festékeket és az ecseteket, így nyilvánosan nem akart jelenetet rendezni. A gazdagon megmintázott lilás-kékes pillangót alig húsz perc alatt sikerült egy az egyben elkészítenie. A rajzoló lány el volt ragadtatva.

Soubi most is élvezettel nézte művét, ami olyan tökéletesen mutatott a fiú sápadt bőrén: mintha a pillangó kész lett volna bármelyik pillanatban elemelni szárnyait a gyerek válláról, csak hogy a következő másodpercben kiröppenhessen a fürdőszoba nyitott ablakán.

Ám bármilyen szépen is mutatott rajta, egy pillanatig sem habozott eltüntetni azt Ritsuka sebeinek kezelése érdekében.

– Nem számít – mondta megnyugtatón, intve a fiúnak, hogy jöjjön vissza elé. – Ha tetszett, rajzolok rád máskor is.

Ritsuka halványan kipirult, de visszahúzódott, és csöndben hagyta, hogy a férfi a langyos vízzel és a ronggyal megtisztogassa karját a rászáradt vértől. Csak ekkor jött rá, mennyire fázott is már a nedves pólóban, úgyhogy jó lesett neki a meleg. Behatón nézte a férfi koncentrált, átható tekintetét, amivel a vágásokat figyelte, és ettől a tekintettől bizseregni kezdett a bőre.

– Kaa-san azt hitte rá, igazi tetoválás – jegyezte meg halkan, hátha ez eltereli a figyelmét, és így eltűnne végre az orcáit hevítő meleg. – Akkor szállt el igazán... Nem akarta elhinni, hogy képes voltam tetoválást csináltatni. Akkor dobta a...

Amint Soubi keze megdermedt a mozdulat közben, rögtön tudta, hogy hibát követett el. Teljesen egyértelmű, hogy a férfi ebből azt a következtetést fogja levonni: ő a felelős a vázáért is... és nem is tévedett, mert Soubi aztán automatikus mozdulatokkal folytatta Ritsuka karjának a lemosását, de a hangja végtelenül mélyre esett, mikor azt mondta: – Sajnálom, Ritsuka.

– Nem, ne kérj bocsánatot – hebegte a fiú, nem tudván, hogyan hozhatná ezt helyre. – Nem tehetsz róla.

Soubi nem úgy festett, mint aki meg van győződve az állítás hitelességéről, de további szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Elzárta a csapot, aztán a már korábban használt ronggyal előbb felitatta a fiú karjára folyt kékeslila festék nagy részét, majd felemelte a szivacsot a tükör előtti polcról, megnedvesítette és beszappanozta azt, és a szétolvadt pillangó maradékát is letörölte vele. Ritsuka úgy találta, mintha az egész mellkasa csak bekékülne a folyamattól, de mikor Soubi aztán ismét megnyitotta a csapot, a víz nyom nélkül lemosta a festéket.

 _Kár érte_ , gondolta, nem várt csalódottsággal figyelve ahogy az egykori festmény maradványai eltűnnek a kád lefolyójában.

– Menjünk vissza a szobádba, és akkor lefertőtlenítem – mondta végül Soubi, miután szárazra törölte a fiút, majd a gyerek vállai köré borította az egyik nagy törülközőt. Nem volt hideg, az igaz, de a „vizeskedés” után mégiscsak meghűlhet, ráadásul ki tudja, mennyi időt töltött előtte a nedves felsőjében.

Szótlanul mentek vissza Ritsuka szobájába. A fiú leült az ágyra, terpeszülésbe húzva a lábait, és csöndesen figyelte Soubit, ahogy az elővette a fertőtlenítőt tartalmazó üveget és a tapaszokat. Régen mindig undorítónak és gyomorforgatónak találta a fertőtlenítő csípős szagát, de mostanra már bőven volt alkalma hozzászoknia, így egyáltalán nem zavarta. Soubi figyelemesen és hozzáértően látta el a sebeket, de a gyerek minduntalan megremegéseit a fájdalom jeleinek hitte. Ritsuka nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy felvilágosítsa: a puha ujjbegyeitől bizsereg a bőre, nem a fájdalomtól.

– Kész is – mondta aztán nemsokára Soubi, és finoman megpaskolta a frissen leragasztott tapaszokat.

– Köszönöm. – Ritsuka próbaképp megemelte a bal karját: az a sebek környékén kényelmetlenül feszített, és a kézhajlítás sem volt épp kellemes, de a sajgás mindenesetre minimálisra csökkent. Ha pedig nem mélyek a vágások, egy pár napon, de maximum egy héten belül össze fognak forrni annyira, hogy ne fájjon többet.

– Ne nagyon mozgasd még – figyelmeztette őt Soubi, miközben elpakolta a maradék tapaszokat, a kimosott kötszert pedig visszarakta Ritsuka elsősegélydobozába. – Holnap este valószínűleg újra kell majd rakni őket. Nem jönnél át hozzám?

A fiú még mindig a karját emelgette, így kellett pár pillanat, míg a váratlanul feltett kérdés tudatosult az agyában. Kérdőn emelte a fejét Soubi fejé, és mikor az átható kék szemekben nem látott mást, csak őszinte komolyságot, a saját arca is elkomorult.

– Soubi, nem lehet. Nem hagyhatom így itt. – Nem kellett konkretizálnia, kire gondol. – Különben is, csak még jobban felkavarná, ha reggel nem találna itt.

A férfi felsóhajtott, majd megvakarta a tarkóját. – Én sem hagyhatlak így itt téged. Aggódnék. – Ritsuka erősen próbált nem elpirulni erre a kijelentésre, és végül sikerült is; amint Soubi a szemébe nézett, a zavara nyomtalanul tovaszállt. – Rendben. Akkor itt maradok estére.

– Tessék? – pislogott nagyokat a fiú.

– Nem akarlak itt hagyni, úgyhogy veled maradok – közölte tényszerűen Soubi. A hangjából egyértelmű volt, hogy a döntését semmivel nem lehetne megváltoztatni. – Ha amiatt aggódsz, hogy Misaki-san esetleg reggel itt talál, ne tedd: még hajnalban elmegyek.

Elsőre ez meg sem fordult Ritsuka fejében, de most, hogy Soubi külön felhívta rá a figyelmét, valóban kellemetlen eshetőségnek találta. – Ha korán felébred, megláthat, amikor elmész.

– Ugyan, feltalálom magam – mosolygott rá melegen a férfi. – Ha kell, az ablakodon mászok ki. Na gyere, segítek átöltözni.

A témaváltás megint annyira hirtelen volt, hogy Ritsukának esélye sem volt ellenkezni. Mire észbe kapott, Soubi már mellette ült, és a nadrágjából gyorsan kibújtatva őt segített felhúzni a pizsamáját. Ritsuka utána a férfival szembefordulva ült az ágyon, míg az begombolta helyette a pizsamainget. A korábban érzett csiklandós bizsergés visszatért, valahányszor Fightere ujjai súrolták a bőrét, így zavartan a szoba sarkába meredt, igyekezvén semmiről nem venni tudomást.

Megemelte a pillantását, de azonnal el is kapta a szemeit, mikor meglátta a félmeztelen Soubit. A férfinak szerencsére volt annyi esze, hogy ennél tovább ne vetkőzzön, úgyhogy csak az ujjatlan pólója hiányában bújt be Ritsuka ágyába – olyan természetességgel, mintha csak a sajátja volna. Hosszú haját kiengedte, így az még felkönyököltében is a fehér lepedőt verdeste, a nyakáról lekerült a bőrébe vésett nevet takaró vászonkötés, a kisasztalon pihenő szemüvege pedig már nem vetett gátat átható tekintete sugarának.

És hiába minden kényelmetlenség meg torkában halt ellenvetés, amikor Ritsuka bebújt társa mellé az ágyba, és hagyta, hogy az magához vonja őt, csak elégedettséget érzett és semmi mást. Eddig nem gondolta magáról, hogy nem szeretne egyedül maradni, de így, Soubival az oldalán el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a férfi most ne legyen mellette. Hogy mennyire meg is rázta az, ami az édesanyjával történt, csak most tudatosult benne, s az ismerős-idegen érzésre kénytelen volt az ajkára harapni.

Soubi is megérezhette, milyen gondolatok emésztik, mert lágyan megsimította a haját.

– Sajnálom, hogy így végződött a napod – mondta őszintén. – Szerettem volna, hogy jól érezd magad.

 _– Jól_ éreztem magam – suttogta vissza Ritsuka a férfi mellkasába. – Nagyon is. Mintha nem is én lettem volna. Mintha nem is lett volna semmi... semmi...

– Semmi rossz az életedben – fejezte be helyette Soubi. A fiú halványan bólintott.

– De mindez csak arra ébresztett rá, hogy fölösleges ezt képzelnem, a rossz úgyis mindig visszatér. Bemesélhetem magamnak, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy Seimei egyszer visszajön hozzánk, és Kaa-san megint egészséges lesz, de... nem sok kilátást látok erre, hiába tennék meg érte bármit. És még ha el is jön az a nap, addig még, félek, sok rossz fog történni... talán olyan rosszak, mint Ritsu-senseijel...

Soubi alig észrevehetően beszívta a száját. Ritsuka eddig nem említette Ritsu-senseit, még akkor sem, mikor azt a végtelenül hosszú éjszakát töltötték Nagisáéknál Seimei „visszatérését” követően. Persze sejthető volt, hogy megviseli a dolog, elvégre el kellett fogadni a tényt, hogy a saját bátyja megvakította – kivájta! – egy ember szemeit, csak hogy a vérrrel aztán üzenetet hagyhasson a falon az öccsének... Soubit és az ott lévő többieket, akik tisztában voltak Seimei kegyetlen természetével, aligha lepte meg – még ha el is borzasztotta – a dolog. De Ritsuka más volt. Ő imádta a testvérét.

Ezek után hogyan nyugtathatná meg? Nem ígérhet neki olyanokat, amiket nem tudna betartani, amikről nem tudná garantálni, hogy valóban úgy lesznek... azok az idők már elmúltak. Eldöntötte, hogy őszinte lesz Ritsukával, mert a fiú megérdemli; de most milyen őszinteséggel segíthetne rajta?

Úgy tervezte, a mai nap segíteni fog neki: ellazítja, megnyugtatja, és lehetővé teszi, hogy ha csupán egyetlen napra is, de normális gyerek legyen. És még ezzel a tervével is felsült.

– Nincs biztosíték arra, hogy nem fognak ilyenek történni – suttogta végül, s közben szorosabbra vonta karjait a fiú körül, mintha ezzel csökkenthetné szavainak rideg jelentését. – De nem lehet mindig a legrosszabbra számítani. Ha volt jó, akkor megint lesz, mert minden ismétli önmagát. Próbáld meg úgy felfogni, mintha ez az egész egy... dal lenne, aminek megvannak a maga részei. Vagy egy szimfónia.

A fiú kissé hátrébb húzódott tőle, hogy felnézhessen a szemeibe. – Nem értem, mire gondolsz.

– Például minden dal a különböző versszakok és refrének váltakozásából áll. Vagy vegyünk inkább a szimfóniát: annak is megvannak a meghatározott tételei, és lehet bármilyen virtuóz a komponáló, a szerkeszethez tartja magát. Gyors _allegro_ , lassú _adaggio_ , menüett, majd az _allegro_ visszatérése. Ha ma jól érezted magad, csak arra kell gondolnod, hogy néhány „tételen” belül ez vissza fog térni – csak ki kell várnod. És ugyanezt kell tenned a Seimeijel töltött gyerekkorod emlékével is.

– De honnan tudod, hogy a jó az első tétel volt? Honnan tudod, hogy nem a rossz volt az, ami ismétlődni fog?

– Nem tudom – mondta Soubi, s halvány mosoly szökött az ajkaira, mikor látta a violaszempárt elkerekedni. – De nem csak egy szimfónia van az életedben, Ritsuka, hanem millió meg egy: a reggeled szimfóniája. A mai nap szimfóniája. A nyár szimfóniája. A tizenkettedik éved szimfóniája... és még sorolhatnám. Ha az egyikben a lassú tétel volt a jó, a következőben az ismétlődő _allegro_ lesz az. Akárhogy is, fel fog bukkanni többször, afelől nincs kétség. Csak arra kell odafigyelned, hogy mindig, mindegyiket játszd végig, és soha ne állj le – se az elején, se a közepén, se a végén. Ha elértél a végére, kezdj bele egy újba. – Szórakozottan az ujjai köré csavarta az egyik puha fekete hajtincset, és nem bírt ellenállni az késztetésnek, hogy belecsókoljon a kócos hajtetőbe. – Így már érted?

A fiú hümmögve bólintott, és kivételesen szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Soubi a macskafülével és a hajával játsszon. Hosszú ideig nem beszélt ezután egyikük sem, de Soubi érezte, hogy a fiú lélegzetvétele és szívverése nyugodttá és egyenletessé csillapodott, sőt, akár tudatában volt ennek, akár nem, a férfi köré vetette az egyik karját. És jó volt a saját bőrén érezni a meleg lélegzetvételét.

Végül aztán Ritsuka a hátára fordult, Soubi pedig ismét felkönyökölt, hogy lenézhessen rá. Az ibolyaszín szemek frissen csiszolt ametisztekként csillantak meg a derengő fényben.

– Azért remélem, hogy a mai nap egy olyan tétel volt, ami hamar megismétlődik – szólalt meg a gyerek. – Tényleg örülök, hogy elvittél: nagyon jó volt. Csak... máskor mehetnénk... _másabb_ helyekre is.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel Soubi. Nem értette, miért pirult ki egy kicsit a fiú.

– Ne értsd félre, jól éreztem magam – váltott át szinte védekezésbe nyomban Ritsuka, még jobban felcsigázva a férfi kíváncsiságát –, de a vidámpark valahogy... tudod. Kisgyerekeknek való.

Soubi nem állta meg nevetés nélkül. – Ritsuka, gyerek vagy.

– Annyira nem is – vágott vissza a fiú. A szemei Soubira villantak, de egy röpke másodpercet követően elpárolgott belőlük a durcás-haragvó fény.

Nem tudná megmondani, Ritsuka arcán látott e meg valamit, vagy csak a saját érzései törtek elő belőle... de az biztos, hogy mikor észrevette az ibolyaszín szemeket tétován a szájára vándorolni, a tudatmentes akarat úgy áradt szét benne, mint beszakadt gát mögül az előtoluló vízrengeteg. Az ágy alig hallhatóan megreccsent miközben előre hajolt, de ő nem figyelt rá, ahogy semmi másra sem Ritsuka szemein kívül: a fiú meg sem rezzent, noha szemlátomást érzékelte a szándékát, sőt kissé meg is emelte a fejét, hogy Soubinak minél kevésbé kelljen lehajolnia ahhoz, hogy puhán összeérinthesse az ajkaikat. Ritsuka gondolkodás nélkül lehunyta a szemét.

A férfi ajkai melegek voltak, mint mindig, és szárazak, akár a pergamen, de valahogy mégis selyempuhák. A függönyszerűen köréjük boruló hosszú szőke haj lágyan csiklandozta a fiú bőrét. Ritsuka érezte a nagy kezeket az arcára siklani, s a bőre megbizsergett, mikor egy-egy hüvelykujj gyengéden megdörzsölte az orcáit. Ösztönösen feljebb lökte magát, rácsókolva az előtte lévő simogatóan lágy felső ajakra, ezzel önmagát legalább annyira meglepve, mint Soubit.

A férfi hümmögve belemosolygott a csókba, amitől a torka érezhetően megrezonált Ritsuka tapogató ujjai alatt. A fiú megborzongott, s száját habozás nélkül szétnyitotta, hagyva, hogy Soubi egy futó nyelv-simítást követően végigdörzsölje ajkaival a sajátjait. Fightere ezek után halkan elemelte tőle a fejét, de a lélegzetük még mindig összekeveredett, és ez annyira, _annyira_ jól esett Ritsukának...

Szerette megcsókolni Soubit – ezt már értelme sem volt tagadni. Olyankor nem csak az ajkai, de egész teste-lelke kellemesen bizseregve felmelegedett.

– Látod? – mormolta halkan Ritsuka, miközben felsandított Soubira. – Az egyik percben még gyerekként kezelsz, a másikban... hát... _nem_.

Soubi nem tudta visszafolytani a mosolyt, ami nyomban a szájára kívánkozott mihelyts meglátta a halvány pírt felsejleni drága Sacrifice-a orcáin.

– Nem egyértelmű? Azért, mert teljesen bolond vagyok. – Megcsókolta a fehéren világító homlokot. – Egy igazi őrült. Szeretlek, Ritsuka.

Úgy sejtette, a fiú hangosan is nyugtázni fogja kijelentését, de Ritsuka ismét meglepte: ahelyett, hogy szemlátomást bármiféle tudomást is vett volna az elhangzottakról, csak Soubi nyaka köré fonta vékony karjait, hogy lejjebb húzhassa őt magához… és amikor megszólalt, szavaival a tettéhez szólt hozzá: – Rendesen csináld.

És még ha Soubi nem értette volna, mire utal, a fiú akkor is fájdalmasan egyértelművé tette azzal, hogy a következő pillanatban ajkait szétnyitva újra megcsókolta őt.

Ezután persze ki ő, hogy ellent mondjon neki? Még ha akart volna, sem lett volna rá képes – úgy nem, hogy Ritsuka ilyen nyilvánvaló hívogatással adja át magát neki, úgyhogy Soubi habozás nélkül viszonozta a csókot, nyelvét a rózsás, puha ajkak mögötti meleg üregbe csúsztatva. A fiú karjaira szorosabbá váltak körülötte, lapockájánál szinte égették a bőrét a rajta pihenő felhevült tenyerek, de nincs az az isten, aki abban a pillanatban képes lett volna őt elszakítani Ritsukától.

Hihetetlen, mennyit változott a gyerek azóta, hogy először találkozott vele, és mégis a mai napig képes újabb meglepetésekkel szolgálnia! Ahogy most a karjai közt tartotta, lassan és gyengéden járva be a szája belsejét, nehéz volt belegondolni, hogy ez ugyanaz a fiú, aki annak idején még azt is nehezen viselte, ha valaki hozzáért. Kétségtelen, hogy a Seimei visszatérését követő melankólikus este szintén nagy fordulópont volt a kapcsolatukban, és csak azóta kaptak időnként helyet a mélyebb csókok is közöttük, de ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy Ritsuka magától kezdeményezett; ezzel Soubi tudtára adva, hogy nem csak passzívan hagyja megtörténni a dolgokat, de ténylegesen _akarja_ is. A férfi szíve pedig – bármilyen szánalmas is – úgy elkezdett kalapáláni ettől a bordái között, mint holmi szerelmes kis tizenévesnek.

Ritsuka karja idővel aztán lehullottak róla, s csak a meztelen mellkasán érezte a puha kezeket, de még sokáig, nagyon sokáig folytatták a lassú csókot, jószerével egymás szájából lélegezve, és ha Soubi el is emelte egy kicsit a fejét, arra mindig gondosan ügyelt, hogy az ajkuk továbbra is összeérjen. Végül aztán érezni kezdte, hogy Ritsuka nyelve már alig-alig rezdül, s talán már az ajkait is csak az ösztön mozgatta, nem a tudata. Soubi még egy utolsó csókot nyomott a szájára, aztán elemelte a fejét, s jobbjával a füle mögé simította előrehulló hajzuhatagát.

Puha mosollyal nézte az alvó fiút, akinek arca még mindig rózsás színben játszott, haja kissé zilált volt, és vörösre pirult ajkai közt nyugodt tempóban szívta be a levegőt. Fekete szempillái megrezzentek, mikor a férfi lefeküdve a karjához húzta őt, sőt a violaszempár ködösen ki is nyílt egy pillanatra, de szinte azon nyomban vissza is csukta őket mihelyst kényelmesen elhelyezkedve Soubi vállgödrébe fúrta az orrát.

A szőke férfi még jó ideig nem aludt el. Lustán cirógatta az ében tincseket, figyelte az alvó gyerek arcát, hallgatta a lélegzetvételének hangját, élvezte a bőrén nyugodó kezének érintését. Ujjbegyeivel végigsimította a nemrég felrakott tapaszokat is, remélve, hogy azok mihamarabb behegednek, a lehető legkevesebb fájdalmat és kellemetlenséget okozva szerett Sacrifice-ának. Csak egy pillanatra húzódott el a fiútól míg előkereste a mobilját, aztán gyorsan beállította rajta az ébresztőt kora hajnalra. Bízott benne, hogy a belső órája időben felébreszti majd, de azért biztos ami biztos.

Mikor végül a párnára hajtotta a fejét, azzal a reményteli gondolattal hunyta le a szemeit, hogy az ő életének „Ritsuka-szimfóniája” hosszú, végtelenül hosszú ideig fog tartani... mely alatt a mű minden egyes tételét alaposan kiélvezheti.


End file.
